Gatherings/Roleplay
Archives: 1, 2 ---- Brookpaw walked behind her mentor, Slatestar, as they headed to camp. She'd been the only one out of her littermates picked to go to the Gathering this. Her first time. The dark tabby molly grinned as she saw more cats appearing. StormClan being led by a black molly with black toes. Who was that? CaveClan being led by a brown tabby, assuming she was Bramblestar. Brookpaw looked up at Slatestar, she wondered where he would go since he was leader. The young apprentice's eyes grew wide as two dilute cats walked up to her. "Hi, I'm Minnowpaw and this is my sister Dewpaw." She greeted for both of them. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 23:55, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe led StormClan with a head held proudly. She ignored all the other leaders and their nonsense and leaped on top of the Great Rock (i guess the great rock..) to wait for the Gathering to begin. Although she was excited to be filling in for Swampstar, her paws itched to run back to camp to see what he was doing. He had been acting so strange lately.... Feathersong lightly followed in the back, trying to hide behind any cat she saw without them noticing... Meanwhile, Morningwing followed his brother from a safe distance. He eagerly scanned the RockClan cats. Would Frostfire be here? What if she wasn't? He'd be so disappointed! 00:00, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Frostfire, extremely excited to see Morningwing, bolted past Caninefang and surprised the new tom, making him let out a fox-like yelp of surprise. Darkstorm's head immediately shot up. "Was that a fox?!" Ashpaw's eyes grew wide with terror, and the little apprentice pressed herself against Stagpaw's side. "I-I don't want to get eaten by a fox!"Silverstar 00:04, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Grasspaw hid behind Darkstorm, wanting the warrior to be her shield if a fox attacked. Feathersong pricked her ears. She despised foxes greatly... she glanced down at her leg which limped when she walked and snorted. She wouldn't mind shredding a fox. Morningwing didn't notice anything about fox noises and scented Frostfire nearby. "Frostfire!" he yowled, quietly, and before he knew it, he was standing next to her. "Hey." 00:08, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Embarrassed by his loud yelp, Caninefang flattened his ears and quickly hid behind Sunshadow, who hissed at the new warrior.---- With an annoyed hiss, Galaxystorm swatted her son, Darkstorm, over the head. "Quiet, you fool!" "Morningwing!" Purring, the monochromatic tortoiseshell approached the StormClan tom within a few quick, long strides. "It's really good to see you!"Silverstar 00:11, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Grasspaw stared at Galaxystorm, then to Darkstorm. "Why did you hit him?" she pressed, not looking scared, but really confused. Why would a mother hit her kit? And she didn't like the thought of that, Darkstorm was a friend of her mothers. Morningwing purred for a reply, resting his muzzle to hers. He had to tell her he told his brother... it was only right... 00:17, October 17, 2016 (UTC) "Because the mouse-brain deserves it!" The silver-flecked warrior snarled with her fangs bared, like a savage wolf, longing to sink her fangs into the neck of something. Frostfire couldn't help but to blink in surprise as the tom did this, but she didn't move. She felt warmth spread over her body, although she was still frozen in place from shock.Silverstar 00:20, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Grasspaw snorted but didn't reply. You deserve a smack on the muzzle, you old cow! '' Meanwhile, Creekfrost padded through the cats, careful not to run into anybody... Morningwing sat down and let his gaze run through all the cats, even though he couldn't see them. "Anything new?" he asked after a moment. 00:27, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom walked around, Caninefang now following her. The senior warrior let her gaze rest upon the Great Rock. Where was Swampstar....and Shorepebble? Frostfire sat down with the tabby tom, glancing up at the Great Rock. "Not much....some really weird tom joined, Orchidbloom says she thinks he was raised by foxes. He saved her from one by...well, communicating with it." She shook her head briskly. "But nevermind about that, how're things going for you?"'Silverstar' 00:30, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing just blinked when Frostfire told him of the fox-cat. Weird. When she finished, he thought of Dusktiger. "Oh... well, okay, I guess. Me and Dusktiger don't uh... talk much anymore." 00:34, October 17, 2016 (UTC) With a small frown, she turned to her best friend. "As, why? Did something happen?" 'Silverstar' 01:25, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Brookpaw sniffed before looking around to see if Yewpaw had come to the gathering. He was nice and really brave. Minnowpaw looked around before spotting Windpaw. ''Maybe she should bug him? Dewpaw sat there quietly. Meanwhile, Lilacpaw sat with her brother glaring angrily at Redthorn. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 02:14, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing didn't relax. "He hates me now though. I said the wrong thing, and now he thinks I don't... uh... enjoy his company," Morningwing stammered for a moment, not wanting to say he loved his brother, he did of course but... he wouldn't admitt that. Grasspaw watched Galaxystorm pad away with wide eyes. "Has she always acted like that?" she asked Darkstorm. Poor dude... 02:22, October 17, 2016 (UTC) "I'm sure he'll come around eventually, he can't stay mad forever." She tried to reassure him. Darkstorm nodded slowly, watching his mother. "Yeah...not like she has a choice, though."Silverstar 02:29, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing nodded. "I guess... but besides that... everythings been good. Whitetoe's now deputy, well, that's kind of bad news... you'll hear it soon enough." Grasspaw slowly turned her head to look at Darkstorm through narrowed eyes. "What do you mean 'She doesn't have a choice'?" she echoed. 02:37, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Frostfire frowned. "Something happened to Shorepebble...? That must be why Swampstar isn't here." Darkstorm shifted slowly, unsure if he should tell her. "Just...a real long story, one that i still don't fully understand."Silverstar 02:41, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing nodded, grimly. Grasspaw twitched an ear, an interested gaze resting where Galaxystorm disappeared. "Oh, okay then... I hope things get better for you." 02:57, October 17, 2016 (UTC) After leading their respective Clans into the Gathering place, Slatestar and Bramblestar both joined Whitetoe on the Great Rock. The RockClan and CaveClan leaders appeared to be avoiding each other - well, at least they weren't talking anyway. ---- Leafsedge sat near the foot of the rock with the other medicine cats. --look me in the eye 03:30, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Eelclaw followed Bramblestar with Shadowshade accompanying her. The black smoke and white molly sniffing around. Surprisingly this was only her fourth time coming to a gathering. Shadowshade looked around before going off to talk to someone. The black smoke tabby looked around until he spotted someone worthy enough. Fishpaw, a StormClan apprentice. Her beauty and elegance sort if scared him, but you know what the warrior likes danger and this seemed like some. "Evening there." He greeted her. He'd only seen her one other time. That was at the last gathering. — [[Bramblestar|look me in the eye 03:27, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Windpaw padded past Grasspaw, who hissed when he almost touched her. Windpaw whipped around, eyes narrowed to slits. "Do you need ''something?" Whitetoe stared wide-eyed at the cats within the clearing; CaveClan and RockClan were very tense. Her interest began to spark. Wanting to get her boring report overwith, she walked forward without warning. "Prey has been plentiful in StormClan these past moons," she began. "Our former deputy, Shorepebble, moved to the nursry and had healthy kits, but sadly, we lost Shorepebble during the kitting. I am now deputy of StormClan. Swampstar had to stay back though, who even knows why," Whitetoe finished, tail waving proudly, then she stepped back to let the other two leaders begin. 12:51, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Bramblestar and Slatestar listened through Whitetoe's reprt, before the StormClan deputy stepped back. After a curt nod from Bramblestar, Slatestar was the next of the three leaders to speak. A few cats murmured at this: where had Runningstar? "Cats of the Clans," Slatestar began, voice loud. "Sine the previous Gathering... Runningstar has stepped down from his leadership position. I am now Slatestar of RockClan, and Creekfrost is the cat that I have named deputy." The leader paused as a few cats started to cheer for the new RockClan deputy. --look me in the eye 18:09, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost sat as still as a rock when the cats cheered his name, expressionless. Firepoppy scoffed at this. She lifted her head to look up at the leader, flexing her claws in and out. Would he mention how his clan attacked a patrol of brand new apprentices, then stole them? 18:30, October 18, 2016 (UTC) (ahahaha, yes... here comes the fight :D) "We have also had some issues with CaveClan in the past moon or so," Slatestar continued. "A few CaveClan warriors have been stepping onto our territory, and been disturbing our cats." At this, Bramblestar gave an annoyed hiss from further back on the rock. Your ''Clan, Slatestar, is the one that's been causing trouble! --look me in the eye 18:34, October 18, 2016 (UTC) As soon as the words left Slatestar's mouth, Firepoppy leaped to her paws. "Wrong!" she yowled. "Your ''cats ''attacked ''our patrol of new apprentices who didn't know how to fight, then a mad warrior stole them!" Creekfrost's trance melted and he whipped his head towards the CaveClan deputy. "We were exploring ShadeClan's old territory, when your so called patrol of newly made apprentices lied that it was your territroy, then attacked us! I'm half blind now!" he snarled. The RockClan and CaveClan cats began to tense even more, arguing and even some lashing out at each other. 18:41, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Bramblestar and Slatestar were now eyeing each other silently on the rock, not making a sound, both blaming each other for the fight that had started to happen down on the ground. ---- Willowspirit backed off to the back of the crowd. ''Not another fight at the Gathering! Great StarClan! --look me in the eye 18:44, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Brookpaw stood back beside the deputy now, eyes wide. Woah! Hollypaw stood silent next to Brookpaw, her pale blue gaze on the other Clans. Surely, StarClan would curse RockClan even more for this now? Shadowclaw bared his fangs at Redthorn, a RockClan warrior, who returned the snarl. Already trying to start stuff. Shadowclaw thought. He swiped at the other warrior angrily. Eelclaw stood with Shadowshade her gaze silent. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 19:46, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost hardly even touched Rockfoot and he was on the ground like a piece of dead prey. Creekfrost heard more yowls within the group of cats. He spotted Orchidbloom battling with a black she-cat. About to race over to help his friend, a weight landed on him, he looked over his shoulder to see that Rockfoot had decided maybe he shouldn't give up so easily. Blizzardheart raced to her mates side. "Redthorn!" she cried, seeing the blood welling from his neck. 19:51, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Her head was still spinning from the previous fight with that fox...Orchidbloom lashed out blindly as Galaxystorm landed hard on the senior warrior's back, the gray tabby curling her lip in rage.Silverstar 19:55, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Windpaw leaped into battle, smiling when he struck a cat in the eye and heard them scream. He starting lashing out at everything... even his own Clanmates. Firepoppy backed away from Redthorn's body, unsure on what to do. Rockfoot and Creekfrost fought on. Windpaw zipped by, stopped when he saw Rockfoot, looked at his paws, then sprang on the warrior. 19:58, October 18, 2016 (UTC) "What's wrong, kitty, got a scratch on your back that you cannot reach?" Galaxystorm snarled down at Orchidbloom, unsheathing her long, cruel claws. "Then let me get it for you!" She dug her claws into the senior warrior's back, the RockClan cat yowling in response before rolling onto her back to crush Galaxystorm.Silverstar 20:01, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Now that Windpaw was beating the life out of Rockfoot, Creekfrost hurried through the cats and reached Orchidbloom and the black cat. Though, before he attacked, he stopped, staring at the black one. Something about seemed odd... Shaking his head, knowing it was dumb nonsense, he rushed in to try and help. 20:04, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom had to admit, she was pretty thankful to see Creekfrost. This big black and silver-specked she-cat...she was pretty darn strong. Galaxystorm kicked Orchidbloom away with a hiss after she was crushed, turning sharply to glare at the black tom, and then back at the gray tabby. "Bring it, fools!" She sharply curled a lip, yelping in surprise as Orchidbloom dove for her legs.Silverstar 20:05, October 18, 2016 (UTC) While Orchidbloom went for her legs, Creekfrost went for the she-cats ears, throwing sharp blows at them with unsheathed paws. 20:08, October 18, 2016 (UTC) As Galaxystorm went crashing down, Orchidbloom slid behind the she-cat to rake her claws down her back. Hissing in pain and fury as blood dripped into her eyes, Galaxystorm raced off.Silverstar 20:10, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost stood ruffled, watching the she-cat race away. "Are you okay?" he asked, turning to Orchidbloom. His anger in CaveClan was melting... someone could die... Meanwhile, on top of the Great Rock, Whitetoe sat back and watched the two Clans fighting, a sick amusment in her eyes. -- Patch Orchidbloom nodded slowly after blinking her eyes a few times to clear up her vision. "Fine...just a bit dizzy from that head wound earlier. You ok?"Silverstar 20:16, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost nodded. "I'm fine." --- Whitetoe rolled her eyes and stepped forward. "Enough! All of you!" she snarled. "This Gathering is over for StormClan," she huffed, leaping down from the Great Rock and gathering her Clan together. 20:46, October 18, 2016 (UTC) At this, Frostfire pricked her ears. The entire time during the big fight, she had been hiding, as she didn't want to fight with anyone. But she had to say goodbye to Morningwing!!---- Orchidbloom nodded. "Thanks for helping me out there, though."Silverstar 20:49, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing picked his way through the cats, trying to find Frostfire. He couldn't just leave without a word. ---- Creekfrost nodded breifly. "Let's get back to our Clanmates," he mewed. 20:54, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Redthorn still battling with Firepoppy hissed. His claws scraping along ger dull pelt. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 20:59, October 18, 2016 (UTC) (Oops, sorry) Redthorn's neck injury now got to him. The long, thin claw marks on his neck drowned him in his own blood as he fell to the ground twitching in pain, eyes wide. Oh Blizzardheart. he thought before his eyes went to his killer then to Blizzardheart, who stared with horror. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 21:06, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Redthorn stared in sadness before he breathed his last breath and with a soft shudder went still. I love you, he thought before his dying. — User:Minkclaw 21:16, October 18, 2016 (UTC) This death was the limit for Slatestar. The gray tom hissed at his warriors. "RockClan, retreat!" the leader hissed. "We've done enough fighting for one day." The tom then turned up to the Great Rock, which Bramblestar was still sitting on, and added: "Brable, CaveClan, look what you've done!" --look me in the eye 04:56, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Browse